My Angel
by Martata
Summary: English homework is to write about someone you love. Mello hands his in and it gets read out to the wild class. What will happen with Mello and Matt? Rated T for Mello's mouth. Oneshot. Attempted fluff


**Hey guys, and before you ask, NO IM NOT DEAD! Thank God… Anyway this is just a fluffy oneshot thing that I was requested to write. Please no flames as I am ill and have written this quickly… here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic other than Rain, Summer, Sky and River (yep weird names to fit in with the good ol' Whammy boys and to add some girls in****). Oh yeah, and Miss Hedgestone/Hedgehog. **

**Mello**

_**Matt is very special. Every time I speak to him my heart stops, skipping a beat at the sight of him. He is my angel, my god of love. He is my life the reason I live. He is my freedom, my smiles and my joy. And he is what makes me shout in rejoice. He is the one who keeps me alive. He is the one who knows more that I know and most of all he is the one, my soul**__**and my heart and he always will be, forever my love. He just doesn't know it yet. **_

**Homework? Bleh. It is the best thing I came up with though. I had to describe someone I loved in 100 words. There you go Miss. Homework successfully completed in exactly 100 words. Done and over with that's the end of that. I will hand it in now and then it will all be over with and forgotten…**

**Matt**

**Homework? What a stupid things considering we are still at school when we do it. Anyway write about someone special and why you love them in 100 words. That is a bit stupid again because a) we have no family and b) I don't like any girls. Girls are simply disgusting. Now we have hit 14 it's all like snog, snog, snog. And sex, sex, sex. But you know what? I am not interested in any of that. The thought of girls waiting there lying for me just repulses me. It honestly does. Hell I would rather fuck a guy… Anyway! I better write about someone I find special... **

_**10 minutes later…**_

**Done. And. Dusted. I will hand it in after dinner and she will grade it and I will get it back tomorrow. I really can't be bothered and I will probably get a curriculum level 4 but hey WHO CARES? Not me. Heh. **

**Normal POV**

_**The next day…**_

"**So, I am going to take a quick register before I give your homework back. Okay, A?"**

"**Mmm."**

"**Beyond?"**

"**Of course"**

" **Matt?"**

"**Yup"**

"**Mello?" There was a pause "Mello are you here? Okay then…"**

"**He was here in math, Miss Hedgestone"**

"**Okay thank you Matt, he must be late. Summer?"**

"**Yes Miss" A timid whisper came from the small girl at the back. **

"**Is Summer here?"**

"**I said yes, Miss!" **

"**Oh sorry I didn't hear you at the back." Her long blonde pigtails hung low and looked way too young for her age. Her dull grey eyes were hidden by her reading glasses. She was very quiet and was the best friend of the girl next on the register. **

"**Sky?" Now Sky sounds like another timid, quiet girl but no way. She had wild bright blue hair (hence the name) and was very confident, to the point she was cocky. **

"**Oh yah Hedgehog"**

"**Rai… Wait, Summer!"**

"**What?"**

"**Do not call me Hedgehog"**

"**What're ya gonna do? Take my jelly away? Cos you know I can always get more **_**Hedgehog" **_** At this, BB chuckled quietly to himself while A just sunk lower in his chair like the little emo he was. **

"**Stop it now Summer! This was meant to be a quick register not a public debate on my name! Anyway Rain are you here?"**

"**Dude, It is kind of hard to miss me!" Again the student was right as he too had a wild hairstyle that was coloured neon green. **

"**Yes, yes. Near?"**

"**Yes Miss Hedgestone." Another student with another weird hair colour. But not as mad as the last student. **

"**And finally River?"**

"**Yup, here as always." Now this was a class of mad hairstyles and apart from Mello none of them were normal colours either. River looked like Shadow the hedgehog with his red and black spiked bangs. **

"**Right I am going to give you all your homework back and seeing as Mello isn't here I would like to read his out to you. He earned himself very positive comments and expressed his feelings well. Please listen to this good example…**

_**Matt is very special. Every time I speak to him my heart stops, skipping a beat at the sight of him. He is my angel, my god of love. He is my life the reason I live. He is my freedom, my smiles and my joy. And he is what makes me shout in rejoice. He is the one who keeps me alive. He is the one who knows more that I know and most of all he is the one, my soul**__**and my heart and he always will be, forever my love. He just doesn't know it yet." **_**Matt could feel heat rising to his normally pale cheeks and was glad that his goggled were covering his eyes to hide any expressions that may be shown. **

"**Aw, looks like you have an admirer little Matty!" Just as Matt was about to defend himself from B's coy remarks, Mello decided he was going to flounce into the English class, unaware that everyone had just heard what he had written about "his" Matt.**

"**Oh Hello Mello, its good you decided to join us. I was just reading out your English homework to the class..."**

"**YOU WHAT?" Mello had to steady himself on a nearby desk before he spoke. "Miss Hedge that was very personal and private and I am very surprised that you would invade my privacy by doing that..."**

"**Wow, Mello is actually being calm for once..." River whispered to B next to him. **

"**YOU MUTHERFUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU READ THAT SHITTY PIECE OF WORK OUT TO THE WHOLE FUCKING CLASS?"**

"**I liked it though Mels."**

"**Oh really?" Mello blushed considerably. He actually blushed. Even little Summer was shocked. **

**Mello took his place next to Rain, and being the green haired spaz that he was he immediately said, "Dude, I didn't know you were gay!" That was the last thing Rain said before everyone heard the crack of Rain's nose being broken. **

"**Ow?" **

"**Mello go outside- NOW!"**

"**What? It's not my fault read out a private piece of information!"**

"**If it was so private why did you do it for HOMEWORK?" Miss Hedgestone pushed her fluffy blonde hair back out of her face and tried to calm down. After all, she was used to the teen's wild outbursts. "Please leave the room Mello and Matt please read your piece out."**

"**What? Why? Mine is rubbish and embarrassing!"**

"**Can not be as embarrassing as mine!"Mello muttered as he walked out of the classroom. **

"**Matt, read yours out. Now."**

"**Yes, Miss. **_**The people most special to me have to be Mario and the gang. I love the little hats they all wear and I think Luigi and Mario's moustaches are hilarious. The sound effects of the characters when I play them just simply thrill me. But most of all I love Princess Peach. She resembles someone I know. With her long blonde hair and beautiful eyes you can't not love her. I think she is gorgeous and I will forever cherish her and I will always want to be in her presence and I think that no one, no matter if Mario is supposedly better, will ever be better than her."**_

"**And we all know who Matt's Princess Peach is, don't we?"**

"**What do you mean Sky?"**

"**I mean, Melloooo!" She dragged out the name making Matt try to stop the blood rushing to his face. "There was a lot of hidden meaning in there wasn't there Miss?"**

**Matt thought about what Sky had just said. Was he really writing about Peach or WAS he thinking of Mello? He didn't know what these strange feelings were about these past 20 minutes, but they were unknown to him so he didn't like them. Matt just pushed away unwanted feelings. **

**Matt was so lost in thought he barely listened to anything that was said for the rest of the lesson. All he knew was that the bell had gone and it was time for him to get up off his lazy ass. Then go back up to his room and sit that same ass back down again. However there was a very angry Mello waiting outside the door for him. Lately Mello had just hit puberty and of course with all his "boy hormones" he was even worse then usual (yes, that is possible ^.^). Mello did not give him the chance to utter one syllable before he was dragged towards their bedroom that they shared. **

"**Melloooo? Wha...wh...What are you doooooing?" Matt tried to ask as he was bumped roughly up the stairs. He finally caught sight of the door to room 113 and was about to breathe a sigh of relief until that breath was knocked out of him when he was shoved against the wall. Matt couldn't help it. He really couldn't. He needed to know. **

"**You love me, don't you?" Matt shut his eyes waiting to be hit. He waited and waited. But instead he felt warm lips pressed against his own and as shell-shocked as he was, enjoyed it. Mello pulled back and answered "Yes, just like you do me. My angel"**

**Matt**

**It was amazing. Pure amazing. My first kiss stolen by the most gorgeous person in the whole world. He called me his angel. He IS my Peach. Only difference is the love for Mello is multiplied by 1,000,000. No make that 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 plus zeros that go on for eternity. I want to be with him forever. In this moment with him forever. Linked at the mouth there is only one thing that we are thinking. And one thing we are screaming at each other without sound. And it is three simple words. Not 100 words like the English homework, just 3. I love you**

**I'm sorry! I know it is random and horrible and etc. I'm ill though! At least I get some credit for that don't I? Anyway please review, it will make me feel better! Martata x**

**p.s sorry for the failed fluff :S **


End file.
